


bad blood runs through all our veins

by bubblewrapstargirl



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassins & Hitmen, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Established Relationship, Explosions, Female Friendship, Gay Steve Rogers, Hover over text translations, In which Bad Blood is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, M/M, Magical Realism, Married Couple, Multi, Open Relationships, Parallel Universes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Seb is Not Happy about the Explosions, Short Chapters, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Superheroes, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Sebastian, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewrapstargirl/pseuds/bubblewrapstargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian wakes up in Captain America's bed. It's just the beginning of a totally shitty week, featuring: universe hopping, female assassins that look like his girlfriend, female assassins that ARE his girlfriend, an identity crisis worthy of a Kafka novel and far too many explosions. (No wonder Bucky Barnes looks so angry all the time, if this is the shit he has to deal with every day.)</p><p>Meanwhile in London, the Winter Soldier wakes up beside a woman he hasn't seen since he saved her from certain death in the Red Room. Steve is nowhere to be found, and it is a struggle to maintain a strategic cover, when strangers keep asking him to sign things and pose for photographs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad blood runs through all our veins

Sebastian would not describe himself in terms of ‘heavy’ or ‘light’ when he slept. His mother would say he could sleep through a tornado, but whenever Chace tried to creep into his room and steal his favourite leather jacket, Sebastian would be up like a shot, and throwing a pillow at that cheeky fucker’s head.

Generally, Sebastian didn’t react to loud noises outside of his own room when he was sleeping, but the slightest change within the room itself would have him grumbling, rolling around to find the source and swear at it. Chace found this trait adorable, especially because Sebastian often forgot his English when he was groggy, angry or drunk.

This morning it was a combination of all three that had him doing battle with his covers, to get more air. He mumbled to himself as he did so; “Ugh. De ce sunt eu în viață?”

He didn’t expect a responce; certainly not the feel of a soft hand settling on his shoulder and trailing down his arm, in either comfort or seduction. Neither made sense because Sebastian would not sleep through someone climbing into bed with him. And he knows he wasn’t so far gone last night that he forgot how mad he was about his girlfriend, and brought someone else home. Then a distinctly male voice said; “Buck?”

Sebastian had a moment where the earth shifted below him and everything that had made sense before fell away. Has he forgotten everything about English all of a sudden, that he can’t find another meaning for ‘book’ than reading material? Who the hell said that, first thing in the morning. The only guy that was ever liable to crawl into bed with him uninvited was Chace. If this was a surprise visit, why was he offering Sebastian books, and not coffee, like a good friend would? He rolled over to bitch about his current state of hungover, but the man beside him was not Chace.

He was not Chace at all.

Sebastian stared at the familiar form of Chris Evans, made strange by the fact he was shirtless and rumpled from sleep, sporting fantastic bed-hair, and he was _in Sebastian’s bed_. Chris was smiling at him, and not even mischievously, proud of his successful prank; just affectionately. But it was more than that, even. It was a look of genuine, abiding love. Sebastian tilted his head in confusion, and it was about this time that he recognised he was not in his bed at home at all.

“Morning,” Chris whispered, his voice gravelly and low.

Was that _lust_ that Sebastian could detect? Before he even had chance to formulate a response, something along the lines of; ‘ _where the fuck am I and how did I get here?_ ’, Chris lent forward to prove that it was indeed lust making his voice unnaturally husky.

Chris settled over Sebastian’s confused form, his ridiculous abs brushing against Sebastian’s less well-defined, but still shapely, stomach. Shocked by the sensation of their bare skin brushing this way, Sebastian was not in a position to prevent the kiss that landed on his lips. It wasn’t chaste; as though Chris was ignoring that morning breath was a thing that existed. Or maybe he just didn’t care, judging by the way Chris was attempting to fuck Sebastian’s mouth with his tongue.

Sebastian froze with his fingers digging into Chris’ arms, letting out a helpless moan when Chris gave his bottom lip a sexy little nip. Then Chris’ lower body pressed into his, his very _naked_ and very _aroused_ body, and Sebastian’s senses immediately came back online. He squirmed out from underneath Chris, shoving away from his kisses and tangling himself in the sheets. His unsuccessful flailing sent him flying off the bed, and straight onto the floor. He lay there, winded, but pleased to discover _he_ was wearing boxers at least.

A second later, Chris’ ‘concerned Captain America’ face popped up over the edge of the bed, all anxious, caring confusion.

“Bucky, are you all right? Did I do something wrong?” he said.

Sebastian gaped up at him, looking for a trace of guile. But ‘Chris’ was completely serious, not a hint of the joker about him. Sebastian felt a horrible twisting situation in his gut that maybe that ‘Captain America’ look was a little more literal than he’d thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I love any kind of time/universe travel and I have a particularly big weak spot for actors meeting their characters. 
> 
> I chose to make Taylor Swift Seb's girlfriend because a) have you seen the video for Bad Blood? perfect crossover material for MCU and b) she's ridic attractive. 
> 
> (Also, her boyfriend in the video for Style looks quite a lot like Seb Stan, and he's dated Diana Agron IRL, who is similar in looks and equally as beautiful as Taylor so in my head it made total sense. Stop judging me.)


End file.
